


Don't Touch My Radio

by AnotherGallavichLove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Basically just being silly, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Mouth Fucking, Riding, Singing, laughing, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”We don’t know each other, man. Why the fuck would I go with you?” Mickey finally settled on, and the guy shrugged. Mickey forced himself not to acknowledge how attractively the muscles in his neck and shoulders contracted before he relaxed again.</p>
<p>”’Cause you want to get back to Chicago and I really want a roadtrip buddy?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch My Radio

As Mickey entered the car rental place, he had still not stopped beating himself up about missing his flight. It was so fucking stupid, really. His alarm had gone off twenty minutes too late, and it threw his entire morning off.

 

He had rushed around his motel room, gathering all of the shit that he needed to bring, getting to the airport as soon as he possibly could. But of course, with his luck, he had missed the flight by two fucking minutes.

 

The cherry on top of the shitty ice cream sundae was that that was the last flight back to Chicago for another three days, so his only bet was to rent a car and drive. Seventeen fucking hours, because there was no way in ice cold hell that he was staying in middle of nowhere Wyoming even a second longer than he had to.

 

Thankfully, there wasn’t that long of a line to get a car, so he only had to wait for about four people to get one before him. Mickey took his place in line and sighed, finally relaxing, feeling the sweat start to dry up on his skin.

 

His morning had been the most stressed he had ever been in his entire life. He would get a car, he would drive back home, and everything would be completely fine. Only…

 

”Sorry, people. We’re all out of cars”

 

”Fuck!” Mickey cursed loudly, not giving a shit that the mother with the kid scowled at him. He just scowled right back. ”There another place around here?” He asked the lady behind the counter then, and she just shook her head.

 

”Honey, you’re in Cody. It’s a miracle we have this one”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and walked outside again, wracking his brain for ways to get home. Worst case scenario, he’d go back to Mandy’s and stay here until there was another flight out, but right now, Mickey really felt that that would be a last option. He just fucking wanted back to Chicago.

 

”Excuse me”

 

Mickey frowned and turned around to face the voice. He was met with a guy his age, maybe a year or two younger. He looked friendly, approachable, and he was tall like a fucking giant. Basically he seemed to be anything and everything that Mickey wasn’t.

 

”Can I fucking help you?” Mickey asked. He had no reason to be rude to this person, but by now it was all but a reflex.

 

”Yeah. I heard you curse in there when they said they were out of cars. Where are you headed?”

 

Mickey fought the urge to snap that it was none of his business, and instead fished his marlboro packet out of his pocket, answering.

 

”Chicago” He muttered, placing the cancer stick in between his lips.

 

”Really? Me too” The guy said, and Mickey raised his eyebrows, lighting the cigarette and looking back up at him. He had a small smile on his lips - scratch that, a big smile - as he waited for Mickey to reply.

 

”So?” He just asked, unsure of why this guy was still talking to him.

 

”Well, I got one of the last cars, so I figured if you weren’t going down to Texas or something, we could go together. Split the drive” The guy explained calmly, the same genuinely kind expression on his face as he was quiet, waiting for Mickey to accept or decline.

 

Mickey looked up at him, squinting slightly, thumbing his bottom lip as he thought it over. He wanted back to Chicago. Badly. But was he so desperate that he would carpool with this jackass? He seemed so… happy. He was probably the kind of fucker who sang along to annoying ass pop songs in the car.

 

”We don’t know each other, man. Why the fuck would I go with you?” Mickey finally settled on, and the guy shrugged. Mickey forced himself not to acknowledge how attractively the muscles in his neck and shoulders contracted before he relaxed again.

 

”’Cause you want to get back to Chicago and I really want a roadtrip buddy?”

 

The guy’s smile turned into something in between a smile and a smirk, and Mickey lowered his eyes even further. If he said yet to this, that could easily end up being the most agonizing roadtrip of his life. But at the time time, spending the next three days with Mandy and her husband in their house wasn’t really something he would rather be doing.

 

He loved his sister, but only in doses. Two weeks was more than enough at once, he wasn’t too sure he would be able to handle three more days. The guy still looked at him, waiting patiently for an answer.

 

Finally, Mickey sighed.

 

”Give me the fucking keys” The guy’s eyebrows furrowed, but he did so, dropping them into Mickey’s awaiting, open hand. ”I pick the fucking music” Mickey muttered, walking around the guy.

 

Ian grinned, running after him.

 

Mickey got into the driver seat of the huge ass range rover that the guy had managed to score, and he immediately slid the seat forwards. Fucking giants. The guy got into the passenger seat a couple of seconds afterwards, and Mickey could immediately feel the air change.

 

”I’m Ian. What’s your name?” Fuck, this was going to be a long day - couple of days, depending on how many times the guy - Ian - wanted to stop.

 

”Mickey” Mickey muttered his answer anyway, and then started the car up, starting the drive.

 

”So you’re from Chicago?” Ian asked, and Mickey nodded, hoping that if they covered the basics of who they were early on, then the guy would take the hint and shut the fuck up later. ”Why are you here?” He asked, and Mickey sighed a little bit, eyes straight ahead on the long road as he took a hand off of the wheel to shift the gear.

 

”My sister’s wedding” He informed the way too curious man. Ian nodded. He was about to say something else, but Mickey reached forwards, clicking the stereo on, a loud, heavy rap beat filling the car.

 

Ian slumped back against his seat, realizing that he probably wouldn’t get anywhere with Mickey if he kept interrogating him. Mickey relaxed, placing both of his hands back onto the wheel, hoping that it would be a very long time before Ian spoke again.

 

For a stranger, he didn’t have much of a problem with Ian personally, fuck, he didn’t know the guy - hence why he was a stranger. But Mickey had always had trouble with people who didn’t know when to shut their fucking mouths. He had never been much of a talker or a listener.

 

”Fort minor?” Ian said before three minutes had even passed, and Mickey sighed.

 

”You know this song?” He asked, eyes firmly on the road ahead of them.

 

”Yeah” Ian said. ”It’s pretty good” He said acceptingly, and then leaned his head back against the seat again, thankfully not saying anything more. Mickey had just started to calm down a few minutes later, his mind drifting in and out of the car when suddenly, the music stopped.

 

”Aye, what the fuck, man?” He cursed as Ian plugged his phone, scrolling down his music to find something to listen to.

 

”I wanna hear something else” He said calmly, not a least bit intimidated by Mickey’s harsh tone.

 

”I fucking told you I pick the music” Mickey said, eyes flickering between his roadtrip buddy and the road. ”Don’t fucking touch my radio, man”

 

”It’s been half an hour” Ian pointed out, voice nothing but cheery. ”I wanna pick now”

 

Mickey sighed deeply, but gave up. He’d rather listen to whatever crap music Ian would end up picking than drive off the road because he wasn’t focusing on driving. He had almost forgotten about it by the time a beat just as heavy as ’ _Remember the name_ ’ filled the small space, only this wasn’t rap or rock. It was fucking country music.

 

Mickey groaned, throwing his head back. Ian just grinned at him, nodding his head to the song. Mickey tilted his head back up quickly to make sure they didn’t get an accident, and he just as quickly realized that the song was actually really catchy.

 

Ian kept dancing to it as best as he could sitting down, and Mickey looked over at him once in a while.

 

”Sing as loud as you want, boy, I don’t care!” Ian sang, a face splitting grin on his face, eyes on Mickey.

 

Mickey wasn’t able to escape the smile that tugged his mouth into a big smile as well, and why should he? The brick wall he put up aside, he had a - fucking hot - guy next to him, they were on a road trip together.

 

They probably would never see each other again, so he might as well make the best of it.

 

”Put your hands on the wheel and tell me where to go, but baby here’s the deal, don’t touch my radio, no!” Ian sang, voice almost louder than the actual music.

 

Soon, Mickey couldn’t fight it anymore, and they were both grinning, at each other, singing.

 

”Whisper in my ear, kiss me on the neck, run your fingers through my hair. Sing as loud as you want, boy, I don’t care!” They sang over each other, not giving a fuck how they looked or sounded.

 

Mickey had to admit, he hadn’t had this much fun in a long time, let go this way. For some reason, it felt completely fine to do that with this guy he had only met just barely an hour ago.

 

”I like my boys like I like my music!” They howled, and Mickey stopped singing when he examined the lyrics in his head.

 

Their eyes connected for a second, both of them wondering what the other was thinking. Soon, though, they both shook it off and joined in again.

 

”You’d be the most fun, here on shotgun! Don’t touch the dial, there won’t be a problem!” They were so loud that Mickey wouldn’t be surprised if his brothers back in Chicago could hear him. ”Oh! Nothing wrong with rock and roll!” They belted, moving their bodies to the music, nodding their heads.

 

”Drum on the dash! Let the speakers blow! But don’t you even ask, don’t touch my radio. Put your hands on the wheel and tell me where to go, but baby here’s the deal, don’t touch my radio!” They finished laughing - probably louder than Mickey had in his entire life.

 

As the song started over again, they still hadn’t stopped.

 

After almost forty minutes of nonstop screaming the words of the song, they were exhausted, and relaxed back into their seats, Ian turning down the music ever so slightly as Mickey ran a hand though his hair, the other one on the wheel, eyes on the long, country road ahead of them. It was still early in the day, the world painted in that light, desaturated gray tone.

 

”You want a blow job?” Mickey frowned, snapping his head to check if Ian was serious. He seemed to be. His head was turned towards the drivers seat, looking at Mickey with big green eyes, waiting for an answer.

 

”Excuse the fuck out of me?” Mickey asked, his eyes flickering back to the road for a second before settling back on Ian, who shrugged.

 

”It’s cool if you’re not gay. But I’m kind of bored and I’m too tired to sing anymore” Mickey chuckled.

 

”Your definition of a good time is to have my cock shoved down your throat?” He asked, doing his best to ignore the obvious rise inside of his jeans at even the thought of it. Ian gave him another shrug.

 

”That a yes?”

 

Mickey looked at him for a second, a small smile on his face. For about a second, he thought about turning it down, but ultimately, when Ian’s tongue darted out, wetting his lips, there was only one possible answer.

 

Mickey’s smile grew and he took his right hand off of the wheel, shooting his hips forwards, nodding to his crotch. Ian grinned and reached to turn the music up even louder than it had been previously before undoing his seatbelt and bending his body over, quickly undoing Mickey’s pants and pulling his dick out.

 

Mickey sighed, his hand falling onto Ian’s hair as he made sure to keep his eyes on the road. Ian licked his own palm a couple of times before wrapping a steady hand around Mickey’s cock, jerking it a couple of times.

 

Then he lowered his head further, wrapping his lips around the tip, sucking on it expertly. Mickey sighed, leaning his head back. Ian ran his tongue over the slit, teasing him before he started bobbing his head, fully swallowing Mickey’s entire cock like a fucking pro.

 

”Fuck” Mickey breathed, and Ian pulled off.

 

”Feel good?”

 

”Fuck yes. Keep going” Mickey sighed, and Ian obeyed, hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head at a fast pace, working Mickey’s cock.

 

Fast pulses of pleasure shot through Mickey’s body, and he dug his teeth into his bottom lip, his hand curling into a fist, bringing some of Ian’s hair into it. Ian hummed at the feeling of Mickey pulling his hair, and Mickey had to lift his hips as the vibrations rolled into his cock.

 

Ian felt the salty taste of precome coat his tongue, and it egged him on further. He swirled his tongue over the tip whenever he got the chance and hollowed his cheeks as much as he possibly could.

 

Mickey grunted, struggling to focus on the road as he started lifting his hips more, meeting every single one of Ian’s movements. Ian hummed again, deeper than the last time, for no other reason than for Mickey’s pleasure.

 

”Fuck” Mickey growled, tightening his grip on Ian’s red hair. Ian stopped his movements, and Mickey caught on, starting to rock up into his mouth even harder, wincing in pleasure whenever he entered the wet heat.

 

Ian closed his eyes, letting Mickey fuck his mouth, bringing himself closer to his high. Saliva and precome was smeared around Ian’s mouth, dripping down Mickey’s cock, but neither of them cared.

 

Ian felt tears start to sting his eyes, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

”So fucking close” Mickey spoke, voice strangled, and Ian could barely hear the words over the extremely loud music.

 

Ian hummed again, and that was it.

 

Mickey tightened his grip on Ian further, forcing him down on his cock, nose buried in his pubic hair as he shot his load down his throat. Ian breathed calmly through his nose as best as he could, feeling the sticky liquid hit the very back of his throat and swallowed as much as he managed.

 

When Mickey had finished, the grip on Ian’s hair loosened, and he pulled off of his cock with an aching jaw, swallowing the come that was still coating the inside of his mouth before going back down on Mickey’s cock, sucking him clean.

 

When he looked up at Mickey, he had his eyes on the road, neck flushed, lips parted.

 

”You good?” Mickey asked, and Ian nodded, humming, unable to resist the urge to place a wet, hot kiss to the skin behind his ear.

 

Mickey hummed as well, not sure why he wasn’t pushing him away. It felt too good. His stomach was buzzing along with every single inch of skin spread over his body. Ian mouthed at the spot a little bit longer before pulling away, carefully tucking Mickey’s cock back into his pants and then slumping back into his own seat.

 

They were quiet for a few minutes, both trying to get their breath to catch up with them. Mickey’s vision was slowly going back to normal after the blurriness of his orgasm, and he noted, pleased that he hadn’t made any mistakes behind the wheel.

 

Not that much could go wrong on a long, wide country road.

 

After a while, they looked at each other, one huge, silly grin waking the other. That’s all it took for them to start belting the song again, way too loudly.

 

”Woah! Don’t fight, you’re gonna lose! Just a couple of rules!” They sang, getting louder and louder as Ian tried to get his voice to drown out Mickey’s and the other way around. ”You can put your hand on my knee, lean a little bit closer to me! Whisper in my ear, kiss me on the neck!”

 

They started banging their heads laughing through the words.

 

”Run your fingers through my hair, sing as loud as you want, boy, I don’t care!” They kept belting the song time after time, for almost longer than before.

 

But ultimately, soon they got tired again. Mickey looked over to Ian’s side of the car and saw that his head was leaned back, eyes closed.

 

A small smirk painted his lips and he moved his eyes back to the road, reaching over to palm Ian’s crotch. Ian hummed, his eyes flying open.

 

”Don’t fall asleep on me, man. What if I get bored?” Mickey teased, and suddenly, Ian seemed very awake, placing his hand over Mickey’s to keep it there, spreading his legs. Mickey dug his teeth into his bottom lip as he felt his Ian’s cock grow rapidly under his touch.

 

”You saying to want me to drive for a while?” Mickey let out a chuckle.

 

”What’d you say about stopping instead. You got stuff?” Ian grinned, nodding, and Mickey squeezed his cock, teasing him.

 

”Fuck, you gotta stop right now” Ian cursed, not sure if he was referring to the teasing or the car. Probably both.

 

It wasn’t more than five minutes before Mickey found a place where he could stop, which was amazing, given how in the middle of nowhere they were. The music was still gushing out of the speakers when they turned to each other.

 

Ian fisted Mickey’s shirt, smashing their lips together, not in the mood to waste any time. Mickey hummed, eyes closed as he parted his lips, making room for Ian to slide his tongue in, gently gliding it over Mickey’s.

 

The buzzing in Mickey’s stomach intensified by a thousand, but he didn’t stop to think about why that might be. Instead he pushed Ian back into his seat and climbed over the gear shift to straddle his lap.

 

Ian accepted him, placing his hands onto his waist to steady him, his fingers slipping under his shirt, making Mickey shudder as Ian pulled away from the kiss, using his teeth to tug at his bottom lip, making a groan tumble out of Mickey’s mouth before they went in for more.

 

”Want you” Ian mumbled into his mouth, moving his hands down to his ass, squeezing. Mickey moaned, rolling into his touch, both of their breaths hitching when they felt the friction start to build up in between them.

 

”Where’s the stuff?” Mickey asked, and Ian reached for his bag in the backseat. Mickey moved his mouth to his jawline as he got the stuff, biting and sucking, swirling his tongue over the red spot in the pale skin.

 

Ian moaned, throwing the bag aside once he had gotten a hold of a condom and a packet of lube. Mickey lifted himself a little bit, undoing his pants and pushing them down. He struggled pretty hard, but finally managed to get them out of the way enough that Ian could access his ass.

 

Ian captured his lips in another kiss, placing his hands back onto his bare cheeks, separating them and circling his rim with his slicked up middle finger. Mickey sucked in a breath as he added some pressure.

 

”Fuck. Do it” He spoke into Ian’s mouth. ”Can’t fucking wait” Sometimes he loved getting fingered, but right now he just wanted his hole stretched enough that he wouldn’t tear. He wanted Ian’s cock inside of him so fucking badly. Ian obeyed, easing his finger into him as carefully as he could.

 

Mickey sucked on his bottom lip for a second before letting it go with a plop, going in for more as a jolt of pleasure short through his body.

 

”Fuck” He sighed into Ian’s mouth.

 

”You good?”

 

”Yeah, man. More” Mickey assured him, placing a hand onto the back of his neck to deepen the even more. Ian leaned into it, craving the sweet, nicotine tinted taste as he eased a second finger into Mickey, starting to scissor him open.

 

Mickey let out a moan as he felt Ian’s fingers press against his inner walls, getting him good and ready. Their lips kept moving against each other, coated in saliva and passion, both of them unable to understand why they had never had this feeling with anybody else.

 

This buzzing in their stomachs, this vibrations in their chests. The pounding in their heads that was anything put painful. Soon, Ian eased his fingers out of Mickey, and

 

Mickey moved out of the way as best as he could to give him the space to undo his pants and roll a condom onto his cock. Mickey unconsciously licked his lips when he saw how deliciously long and thick Ian was, his mouth starting to water at the mere thought of having it inside of him, which he was pretty sure was not actually supposed to be a thing.

 

”Come here, baby” Ian said, wrapping his arms around Mickey’s waist when he was done preparing himself. The use of the petname was a reflex when he was in a position like this with someone, and Mickey was too horny to dwell on it.

 

His arms wrapped around Ian’s neck to steady himself as he felt the head of his cock touch his hole, slowly sinking down onto it. Mickey pressed their lips back together, small noises going straight into Ian’s mouth as he felt his cock fill him up perfectly.

 

”Jesus fuck” Mickey swallowed Ian’s words, his ass finally enveloped his entire cock, his ass touching his pelvis.

 

”So fucking big” Mickey spoke as they both tried to get used to the feeling. He was actually pretty sure that his words had been the understatement of the year. ”So fucking full” He said right as Ian deepened the kiss, his tongue melting together with Mickey’s as Mickey lifted himself up before sinking back down again.

 

Ian tugged on Mickey’s bottom lip as his muscles worked around his cock, clenching and unclenching. Mickey tugged on the hair at the nape of Ian’s neck as he did it again, and again, picking up a pretty fast pace. Ian groaned whenever the hot heat hugged his cock, and Mickey swallowed the noises, continuing to ride Ian as if his life depended on it.

 

Mickey’s head felt light, dizzy, his body buzzing as shot after shot of pleasure took over his body. Ian moved his hands from Mickey’s back to his ass, kneading the skin, making Mickey groan louder and pick up the pace even a little bit further.

 

Ian started lifting his hips in time to Mickey’s movements, making Mickey pull away from the kiss to lean his head back, eyes clenched shut, crying out in pleasure as he stabbed at that one special spot inside of him.

 

”You look so fucking good” Ian spoke, pressing his lips to Mickey’s collarbone, starting on what was sure to be a really bad hickey when he was done. He took over the fucking completely, Mickey staying still and taking his cock, fingers still tugging on the red hair to try to keep himself somewhat at bay.

 

”Yes, right fucking there” Mickey whined in pleasure, and Ian bit into his skin, sending an even more powerful shock of pleasure through his veins. ”So fucking close”

 

Ian hummed in agreement, taking his right hand off of Mickey’s ass, wrapping it around his cock, swiping his thumb over the tip to gather some of the precome before jerking him off in time to their movements.

 

Mickey’s teeth were buried in his own bottom lip, unaware of his own name as he got closer and closer to the tallest edge that he ever would have tumbled over. The seconds before he came, he tilted his head back down, crashing his lips to Ian’s in a sloppy, wet, dirty kiss that set his nerve endings on fire.

 

Ian fucked up into him a couple of more times before grabbing a good hold of his hips, holding him down on his cock as they came simultaneously, groaning and moaning and crying into each other’s mouths as they literally shook through it.

 

Mickey felt Ian fill up the condom, and he wished the thin rubber material wasn’t in between them so that he could feel his come splash against his insides. He covered both of their shirts in his come, but they were both too gone and fucked out to give a shit.

 

Once they were emptied out, Mickey slumped against Ian’s body, way too exhausted to move even an inch.

 

Fifteen minutes later, they were back on the road and Ian had taken over the wheel. Something about being this free, alone with each other seemed to make them so fucking giddy, like a sugar rush, and they were unable to keep from laughing and grinning - and of course singing.

 

”I kinda like you, you kinda like me! Let’s take a ride, way out in the country!” Ian belted, the sound blending with Mickey’s laughter as the heavy bass shook the car.

 

”Go grab your smokes and hand me my car keys!” Mickey joined in on the singing.

 

”Don’t fight, you’re gonna lose!”

 

They kept laughing, singing, loosing control in that way that you only can with a selected few, and you never really have an answer to as to why. Ian and Mickey just fucking clicked, they felt comfortable with each other.

 

Trying to explain why was like trying to explain why water was wet or why the sky was blue. It wasn’t really explainable, it just _was_. When the lyrics got to ”You can put your hand on my knee, lean a little bit closer to me”, Ian’s hand landed on Mickey’s thigh comfortably, and neither of them were aware of the action, it came naturally, and it felt good. Warm.

 

The rest of the road trip wasn’t much different. They drove. They laughed. They slept. They sang. They fucked. They ate. And then they did it all over again. Mickey hadn’t felt more home in his entire life.

 

Alas, all good things much come to an end.

 

In the morning, Mickey pulled up to the train station that Ian had asked him to drop him off by. He turned the car off before looking to Ian, who was gathering some of his things together.

 

”’M ever gonna see you again?” It was such a pussy thing to ask, really. But Mickey couldn’t help it.

 

As his eyes wandered over the man he was set on hating less than twenty four hours ago, he realized that twenty four hours can do so much more than change your life. It can get you to feel something you thought you would never feel for somebody you thought you would never even meet.

 

Ian zipped his bag up and looked to Mickey, a smile on his face.

 

”I saved my number into your phone when you were buying more condoms back in Nebraska” Mickey raised his eyebrows before cracking a smile to match Ian’s.

 

”You’re such a fucking asshole” He chuckled, and Ian nodded, leaning over the shift gear, fisting Mickey’s shirt, pulling him closer.

 

”You love it, though” Ian said, his breath fanning over Mickey’s lips.

 

”Shut the fuck up” Mickey cursed, his hand flying to the back of Ian’s neck as he covered his lips with his own, feeling the buzzing in his stomach start up again, starting to have an idea as to why that was.

 

Ian deepened the kiss, licking his way into Mickey’s mouth, craving everything. When they finally pulled apart after the better part of ten minutes, their eyes connected.

 

”You will call me, right?” Ian asked, and Mickey chuckled.

 

”Man, if I don’t call you, I’m dead, alright?” Ian nodded, pressing a last, deep, searing kiss to his lips before forcing himself out of the car, leaving Mickey behind.

 

Mickey did call Ian. Not even ten hours later.

 

Two years after that phone call, they were driving back up to Wyoming to visit Mandy, their fingers laced together, gold bands touching.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this, I had to get it out of my head. 
> 
> (The song is Don't Touch My Radio by Jana Kramer)
> 
> Hope you all have an amazing day! x


End file.
